


溫差

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foot Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 洗完冷水澡後的暖身方法。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	溫差

宮侑帶著一身水氣走到佐久早面前時，他濕淋淋的金髮上還頂著毛巾，以至沾濕了他的衣領，白布透出底下的膚色，未擦乾的水珠沿著他身體曲線滑落，再被其內褲邊給吸盡。宮侑人爬上床並跨坐於半倚在床頭的佐久早大腿上，他低頭看他，跟著下垂的毛巾幾乎籠蓋在他的雙頰旁，遮住了光且又形成兩道陰影，於是他也抬眸望了過去。他的髮梢還正滴著水，滴滴答答地墜落在自己的臉頰爾後凝聚起來，就此成了道狹窄河道，順著弧線滑下，倒是像了冰涼的眼淚。

佐久早和他對視，正要說點什麼的時候卻優先皺起了眉。他放下手機，從善如流地扶住宮侑的後腰，同時拉起棉被蓋在他裸露在外的兩條腿上。他問：「嘴唇為什麼是白的？腳也是，怎麼那麼冰？」他摸上宮侑不斷搖動的腳趾。

「熱水器好像壞了，冷死了。」宮侑語帶委屈的將額頭貼近佐久早的臉頰。他想自己是不會被推開的，畢竟都已經這麼可憐了不是嗎。爾後宮侑轉了轉眼珠，像是想到什麼似的抬起頭來，兀自將嘴巴壓在佐久早的唇上，一路從嘴角親向唇珠，他又磨蹭，接連落下三個親吻。

「臣，親親我吧，要很火辣的那種。」他輕輕地啃咬起佐久早的唇瓣，以至於濕潤卻顫抖的呼吸盡數噴灑在那人鼻尖，「這樣嘴唇就不那麼白了，對吧？」

佐久早一言不發地凝視著宮侑笑得明媚的模樣。那人的雙眼正閃爍著微光，霎時分不清裡頭隱藏的是水汽還是他張揚的靈魂，可當佐久早再定睛一看，他只看見另一雙眼睛也直勾勾地盯著宮侑看。那是自己的臉，沒有人比佐久早來得更清楚了。於是他咬開宮侑不斷試圖引誘自己的雙唇，毫不客氣地吻他。

他吻得用力，舌尖長驅直入地探進對方濕熱的口腔裡掃蕩，他纏起他，兩人難耐的鼻息全混淆在一起，絲毫分辨不出究竟哪一方更為興奮，誰比誰又來得失控，或者其實他們雙雙都置身於熊熊慾火之中，並以滿腔愛意試圖將彼此焚毀成灰燼，又再交疊於一塊。然而這一切最終就這麼停在宮侑欲更進一步之前，他還來不及動作，佐久早便逕自抽離了身子。

「剩下的等你吹好頭髮再說。」他把無比錯愕的宮侑給稍稍推開，以免兩人都陷得更深，紛紛墜至情慾的深處而忘記一切正事。這是不行的，侑會因為這樣感冒的。「沒吹好，一切免談。」

「你真的要這樣子嗎，臣臣？我都準備好了！」宮侑瞪大了雙眼，難以置信地說。他緊盯著佐久早的臉不放，像是想從中尋出一絲玩笑，不過這當然是徒勞無功。於是他皺了皺鼻。那你得幫我吹頭髮，他說。並且強硬的將吹風機塞進佐久早手中，完全不給對方拒絕的機會。

「麻煩鬼，你手又沒斷。」佐久早毫不留情地罵他。

「就因為你剛拒絕我，所以現在它們都抬不起來了。」宮侑厚著臉皮回答，同時轉身背對佐久早，一副理所當然的模樣。

「乾脆腳也一起折斷算了，這樣就不用連訓練都得聽到你的噪音了。」他在他身後翻起白眼，一邊思考著是否真的該拿吹風機打面前那濕漉漉的腦袋。

「討厭啦，小臣。別那麼粗暴，請像對待花一樣愛護我。」

我唯一會做的事就是無視它們。佐久早從鼻腔發出聲譏笑，接著也同他說的那般忽略宮侑接下來的所有嚷嚷，直接打開了吹風機的開關，並吹得戀人滿臉熱氣。即便如此，他仍舊輕柔地執起對方濕透的髮絲，在吹風機轟隆作響的聲音裡斂下了雙眸，指尖溫柔地撥弄並且穿梭於那頭金色的髮間。不間斷的漂髮以及補染使得宮侑的髮質就像稻草一樣糟糕，那摸上去是粗糙又乾澀的，如一貧瘠土地所生長出的作物。實際上佐久早對此是有些嫌棄的，既毛躁又凌亂。但無可否認的是，宮侑確實比任何人都適合金髮，即便漂亮讓他付出了點代價。

指腹再次穿過逐漸枯涸的金色河浪之間，他忽地感覺自己正觸摸著光，又像是整個人落在餘暉裡的蘆葦岸旁，在微風搖曳的瞬間被枝條撫摸遍全身，接著再被秋色親吻。因此他也回吻了過去，鼻間縈繞的盡是他方才用來梳順宮侑頭髮的護髮油之香氣。這時吹風機已然安靜了下來，吵雜的只剩下他們，兩人的舌尖都蠻不講理地壓著彼此，門齒則有些狠戾地嚙咬對方柔軟的下唇。佐久早感覺自己的嘴角似乎被這位野蠻人給咬破了，因為他在他們之中嚐到了些許血腥氣，又嗅到玫瑰的氣息倏地徜徉於他們的呼吸裡。後來他才想起那其實是宮侑身上的味道，確切來說應該是浴室那瓶買錯的沐浴乳的味道。但他還是伸手抓住戀人的後頸將他拉開。咬什麼咬，他說。只見宮侑眨了眨眼睛像是壓根沒有反應過來自己做了些什麼，過一會後才充滿誘惑的彎起眼眉。不小心的嘛，誰叫你太迷人了。他回答。閉嘴，噁心死了。他忍不住回嘴。而宮侑全當作沒聽到，他一向擅長如此，甚至得寸進尺，抬起手就拉著佐久早的掌心往自己的腹部摸去。再多摸摸我啊，小臣。

一切都如他所願，佐久早以指尖順延其肌肉紋理向下滑動，流連在他骻骨附近不肯停下，像根火柴似的來回摩娑，隨時等著燃起一把新的火焰，再蔓延至遙遠的另一端。於是宮侑也乖巧地躺了下去，肋骨和腹腔中間那片淨土就這麼凹陷下去，骨頭變得立體，漂亮的腹肌頓時成了嶙峋的山谷，下陷的線條則是崎嶇的道路。佐久早無比輕佻地行駛在他早已開始發熱的皮膚上，他忍不住扭動，胸腔也隨他因興奮而愈發急促的呼吸高低起伏。宮侑緊盯著佐久早，看他俯身在自己的胸腹親吻，又徘徊於他的脖頸邊磨蹭，呼吸滾燙得好比一簇火花，在他情動的邀請下不分由說地竄進血管當中。宮侑哼了一聲，將頭向後仰去並把佐久早更加壓向自己的身軀，好讓他被他覆蓋住。他感到歡愉，舒服，整個身體都為此輕微地顫慄，而他的低喘也逐漸粗重，薄汗甚至是體液，全數滲入他的吐息裡又再被自己給呼出。宮侑覺得自己已經完全勃起了。他睜著雙眼，目光滑過佐久早高聳的肩胛與凹陷的腰窩，再向後，向下，他忽然想到些東西，因此他狡黠的笑了起來。

喂，你搞什麼。佐久早伸手抓住對方不斷搗蛋的腳掌──宮侑坐了起來，將原本半彎的右腳悄悄地伸直，接著毫不客氣的一腳踩在他微勃的性器上。這傢伙壓根沒有想過自己到最後會如何被他修理，佐久早確信。你皮在癢嗎。他有些咬牙切齒地說道，手裡的力道也愈發用力。因為很冷啊，不要這麼敏感啦小臣，我有洗得很乾淨。宮侑嘴裡軟糯的回答，還故作一副無辜至極的模樣，好似他真的凍得受不了一樣。佐久早挑起眉，卻不再言語。見他沒有阻止的打算，或者表露出明顯厭惡的表情，宮侑在安分了片刻後又再動作起來。那人知道佐久早其實也同他一樣興奮，即使硬得不像話的反倒是他自己。他先是輾轉於對方因受刺激而吐露前液的前端，指縫輕巧地撫摩它，拉扯它，就像要為佐久早留下一首華爾滋，他就在他的陰莖上舞動。宮侑幾乎掩飾不住自己的洋洋得意。腳下逐漸硬挺的莖柱，沉甸甸的囊袋，把他沾滿的透明體液，耳邊也盡是對方情不自禁的輕喘以及下腹黏膩的水聲。

這時的佐久早看上去性感得要命。他目不轉睛地凝視他每一刻的表情變化，以眼神勾勒他臉部的輪廓，微蹙的眉梢，雙頰潮紅，下意識張開的嘴，還有那雙同樣望向自己的晦暗不明的眼睛，宮侑頓時喉頭發緊，像是有東西忽然哽住了他。他還能為這一幕再更瘋狂嗎，他心想。興許，可能，可以。於是他摸上自己硬挺的性器，像幫佐久早做那樣撫慰起自己，就在他面前。幫別人做的時候還順便自慰嗎，你到底多忍不住。佐久早說著，邊伸手輕撫他的腿根，引得宮侑低吟了起來。最後宮侑吐出一口濁氣，到處都是他越來越沸騰的情慾，無法控制，無法遏止，他幾乎被佐久早的火辣和眸光給點燃，興奮得顫抖。小臣，看我看到想射了嗎。他舔了舔乾燥的雙唇，乾澀的聲音生生闖進佐久早低沉的喘息裡。

還早得很，你技術很爛。佐久早挑釁著。這是當然的吧，除了你我又沒這樣幫過別人。宮侑大聲反駁，理直氣壯。對此佐久早只短促地笑出聲來，滿臉不置可否。宮侑不服氣極了，他確實是第一次，無論是腳還是嘴，甚至是後面，他已發生或未發生的第一次全是因為佐久早聖臣。就這麼承認著實有些難堪，但這並不代表佐久早就可以笑他。這傢伙，他氣急敗壞地想。不一會他又像隻狐狸那般笑了起來，說變就變。我看你還能繼續忍多久。他對著佐久早說。接著宮侑的雙腳倏地停了下來，音樂卻還正繼續，他堂堂正正地承受住對方投射過來的目光，似乎要將自己生吞活剝，他仍舊無視了他。他自然是故意的，如果佐久早想射的話，那他現在最好靠他自己。運動員有力的雙腿再次移動，他藉著前液向上滑，驚動了那片黑色密林並且拉扯到它，佐久早因此呲牙咧嘴。操，宮侑，操你的。他罵道。在緩過那份痛楚過後，他瞪著他，同時惡狠狠地伸手擰了把宮侑的大腿內側。嘿！我發誓我不是故意的。宮侑捂著被捏紅的皮膚。很痛啦，小臣。他又道。活該。佐久早不留情面地回答。

遏制慾火纏身本就是件蠻不講理的事，因為這樣就想讓宮侑停下來也近乎不可能。他不再冰涼的指尖這時探向了佐久早的胸膛，走經他精實的腹部，陷落的肚臍，前掌像是把鋒利的刀割在對方的身體，從左至右，再自上而下，淌出的鮮血卻是透明。宮侑來回地走，在原地打轉，最後一腳踩進佐久早胸骨上的山谷裡。他的步伐一直很輕，始終在對方的肌肉上徘徊不定，他又碾過他乳首以及腋窩，在準備搔他癢的前一刻被猛地抓住了左腳。我看你是真的皮在癢。佐久早一把扣住了那不斷作亂的腳腕。還有後面也很癢啊，宮侑回答。這姿勢他只堅持了幾秒，隨後便索性整個人都向後躺下。怎麼樣，小臣要看看嗎。他又道，邊將雙腿皆張得更開，好讓自己得以全數展露在佐久早眼前。不知安分的洞口正一張一合，宮侑扭動著靠近他，右腿則放肆地磨蹭起他的腰肢。嘖，你完蛋了。佐久早咬著牙說道，接著他卻側過頭在宮侑的踝骨上輕吻。他已經忍得夠久、夠多了，渾身濕漉漉的感覺有多不好受，宮侑必須也切身體會一下。

「小臣你吃錯藥嗎？先不說忽然這麼放縱我，現在這到底什麼意思啊⋯⋯」他捂住雙眼，嘴裡叫了起來。他正試圖遮掩自己因佐久早突如其來的舉動而通紅的臉頰，這顯得他很滑稽、過分純情。他為此感到有些害羞，甚至是尷尬。同時宮侑感覺自己還被對方握在掌中的腳，以及被他所親吻過的皮膚，頓時成了傳說中的阿基里斯腳跟，致命並且脆弱，只需一根銳利的箭便能射穿他，引他走向死亡。而這些佐久早都能為他做到。光是想像而已，宮侑也能感受到自己的心臟和愛情皆開滿了花，枝葉攀爬他的肋骨，荊棘包圍他的血管，根纏繞在他所有器官附近。爾後宮侑放下擋在臉前的手，反倒將佐久早一把拉下與自己接吻。

他的吻落遍他全身，密密麻麻的碎花就在他略顯乾燥的唇邊綻放，開在宮侑氣息不穩的軀體上。紅的，白的，病態的花，健康的膚色。那令他變得更加欲求不滿，又鮮嫩欲滴，也更讓人渴求他。宮侑瞪著天花板，他的喉頭因接連不斷的愛撫而溢出細碎的喘息，隨即他又半瞇起眼睛，感覺自己被套上保險套的前面正頂在佐久早身上，另一具也同樣滾燙的肉體。他有些抓狂，想使勁磨蹭好緩解那無處可去的渴望，於是他難耐地扭動起腰，微乎其微的，同時將大腿跨到佐久早的肩頭。他想他再做點什麼，再多做一些，為了他，可他沒有說出口。

「你剛有認真洗過吧？」這時候佐久早忽然問道。

「誒，什麼？」宮侑一時沒反應過來，「有哦，認認真真洗了三次。」

「但你不是說熱水器壞了嗎？」佐久早抬頭看他，見宮侑立馬閉嘴不肯說話，他便不輕不重地拍了拍他腿根。「回答啊。」

「⋯⋯我清理完沒多久就沒熱水了啦！」

後來宮侑的呼吸倏地紊亂起來。佐久早停在他的陰莖前，舌尖先是輕觸著頂端的孔洞，如小鳥細啄樹木，接著佐久早微閉起眼，在面前猙獰的經絡上落下一個又一個細吻，即便保險套的味道令他下意識眉頭深鎖，然而他柔軟的唇仍舊散落在宮侑敏感的皮膚。那是一瞬間，黏稠的潤滑液便這麼浸濕了他雙唇，像是生生給他塗上層薄薄的唇蜜。而他的腦袋被宮侑的大腿加緊，對方嘴裡的低吟未曾停下過。你已經要射了嗎？太快了吧，侑。他揶揄著，並低聲諷笑了起來，笑聲全噴灑在宮微顫的性器上頭，他還伸手逗弄它。拜託，不要這樣，不要對著它笑好嗎。宮侑稱得上懊惱的嗚咽出聲，他聽上去竟然有些痛苦。行吧。佐久早心想，隨後他毫無預警的將那人盡數納入口中，以舌面舔舐嘴裡的硬物，再讓自己凹凸不平的上顎去磨蹭，吸吮，吞嚥，濕熱且柔嫩的腔肉緊緊包覆著它。於是宮侑的喘息變得更加飄忽不定，他緊閉了雙眼，像是再承受不了更多，手卻抬向佐久早的後腦並將其往下壓，指尖也插進他細軟的髮梢間。

佐久早鮮少替他口交，即使是隔著層保險套也一樣，他並不熱衷於此。所以目前正在自己下身上演的這一幕對宮侑而言實在有些超出想像，而無可否認的是他也因此興奮得難以自己。他能感覺到佐久早正吞吐著他，技術著實一般，可那張時常講出苛刻話的嘴很熱，他幾乎分辨不出到底是自己的溫度導向了他，又或者是因為摩擦而生熱。他低叫著佐久早的名字，下意識的，同時揪緊了手裡的髮絲，又再鬆開手。他接近高潮，濕成一片，潤滑液混雜了佐久早未能及時嚥下的唾液，近乎在他的腿根氾濫成災。啊、小臣等等。他驚叫起來，反射性的想併攏腿，卻被對方給用力扒開。唔，稍微慢一點，他低哼著。佐久早的指腹藉著潤滑擠進不斷緊縮的後穴，探索起那狹長的窄道，開拓他的軀體。侑，放鬆點。他說。宮侑正深呼吸，試圖將自己的意識自被撫摩的肉壁抽離，並把雙腿張得更開，好讓自己能夠被更清楚的看見以及觸碰。前後一同漫延的快意比他想像中的來得還要狂暴，他的腳趾蜷曲，呻吟聲既急促又斷斷續續，瞪大的雙眼始終盯著天花板上的燈，淚水也不受控地滑下，因為快感，又或頭頂的燈火太過刺眼的緣故。宮侑整個人已經軟化成一灘春水，他試圖推開對方的腦袋，但幾乎使不上力，最後他含緊了佐久早的手指高潮，用力得彷彿要將他夾斷。

他們再次接吻，濕潤的吐息打在彼此臉頰，有些癢，但被無視，只因他們皆專注於親吻對方上。粗糙的舌頭交纏，他們的親吻變得濕黏，悶哼以及呻吟被兩人的門齒咀嚼，嚥下喉嚨。舌頭似乎才是最不懂得停歇的部分，撇除他們的唇瓣。他撫摸著他敏感的上顎，掉落在他的舌面，又掃蕩另一張嘴中的每一角落。對方也如法炮製。宮侑取下使用過的保險套，新的被他夾在指縫間，以無比輕浮的姿態套到了佐久早身上。這次我想含著這個射出來。宮侑握住對方的生殖器，並湊前伸舌輕舔了下佐久早的下唇，他說。於是兩人紛紛倒下。

「換個姿勢，小臣。」宮侑抬起腳尖搔了搔佐久早的側腹。「我腳酸了。」

「我看它狀況很好啊。」佐久早打了下他的左腳。

佐久早翻過宮侑的身子讓他側躺，且抓住對方剛才還不忘繼續作亂的左腳，一邊安撫地輕吻面前的頸肩，一邊將自己埋進宮侑體內。他調整著位置以免弄疼了宮，畢竟如果沒注意到的話，屆時他便會得到一連串的譴責和抱怨，佐久早發誓那種情況真的很麻煩。接著他動了起來，霎時拋棄原先的溫潤和從容不迫，骻骨惡狠狠地撞上宮侑的臀，淫靡的交媾聲因而迴盪在房間，還有他們的胸骨裡頭。情慾在當中流竄，它在叫囂，慢點，再深點，又要人輕一些，可偏偏它自己就走得飛快，像是半刻都等不了。

臣臣。宮侑在甜膩的喘息間喊他，被填滿的欣汴以及延伸至五臟六腑和四肢的酥麻感，這些讓他聽上去更為軟糯。想要你就自己動手。佐久早打斷他尚未脫口而出的懇求，但他的吻同時也輕柔地落在宮侑耳根。看看你的乳頭跟下面，它們幾乎一樣硬。他說。摸摸它們吧，用你的指尖。侑，我會看著你的。靡靡之音幾近毀滅了他，宮侑的眉狠狠地皺起，他咬著下唇，按照佐久早所言的開始撫慰自己敏感不已的身體。對，就是這樣，做得很好。惡魔的呢喃伴隨肉體碰撞的響聲闖進他耳道，侵蝕他所剩無幾的理智，於是他也將一無所有。快感紛紛把宮侑仍飄盪不停的軀體傾覆於腥風血雨的慾海中央，上頭似乎是被汽油覆蓋而燃起一大片烈焰，紅色的浪，腥羶的礁石，他就這麼翻覆在這裡。這裡有濕漉漉的他，有佐久早聖臣，有他們身下這張床，還有尚未用盡的保險套，凌亂地四散在那。

宮侑對著自己胸前的肉粒又捏又擰，下手不知輕重，因此它們也成了紅色，在激烈的痛楚下隱隱有些過電般的感覺。他同時在自己圈起的掌心裡抽動，濕黏的體液漫延過他整個手掌，甚至是腕節，於是他的呻吟變得更為婉轉。你再這麼大力的話，等等穿衣服會很不舒服。佐久早忽然開口，且將自己的手覆蓋在宮的胸脯。那就不要穿啊。宮侑則回答，接著擺動腰肢好讓自己可以更用勁地撞在佐久早的性器上，他軟下了腰，頭也一併向後倒去，爽得僅能癱軟那人肩頭吟哦。

「你這傢伙⋯⋯」佐久早無慈悲地大力肏幹著，全數抽出，再惡狠地插回去，近乎連根部都深入到宮侑滾熱的肉壁裡。不斷碾壓過對方體內的那處軟肉是他唯一目的，逼得宮侑崩潰地低叫也是他報復的一環。畢竟佐久早也不是什麼聖人亦或柳下惠，在被戀人如此挑釁後自然無法保持理性。他支撐著對方大腿的手指也同樣用力，似乎是想就這樣刺進他皮層之下，抓獲他，困住他，所及之處只餘他們身下的被褥，直到兩人皆再射不出任何東西。佐久早的吻在宮侑的後頸沿岸留下難以忽視的痕跡，膚色的土地頓時像是被岩漿淹沒，自頸椎處一路流淌至肩胛，彷彿有把熱焰於此燃滅，先是灼目的火光掀起高溫，再是帶著溫情的甘霖緩緩墜下。宮侑迷迷糊糊，感覺自己渾身都在焚燒，所有被對方觸碰著的地方，燒得只剩骨架，空蕩蕩，自己的一切被看得一清二楚。

「不行⋯⋯臣臣、慢一點，拜託⋯⋯」宮侑叫著，他搖起頭，「好累，哈、太多了⋯⋯真的不要了⋯⋯」

「剛不是很厲害嗎？」佐久早埋在他頸窩說話，他因對方不斷收縮的甬道而皺眉，「再等一下，嗯？在那之前不准射。」

佐久早用胸膛貼緊宮侑的後背，於是他的心臟也與他的靠在一起，在各自體內裡血淋淋的跳動，牽動了四周循環的血液，自然而然地燃燒，沸騰，又引得彼此更加渴望著對方。他加快了抽插的速度，再刻意放慢，來來回回。佐久早硬得發疼的陰莖使勁地磨蹭著宮侑的洞口，他每一下都進得很深很用力，像是正將剛才從對方身上得到的刺激皆盡數回報給他。宮侑因此大聲地哭叫了出來，毫無保留。他臉紅得不像話，眼神失神了一樣無法聚焦，睫毛不斷顫抖著，就和他發軟的四肢一般。而他的性器漲紅，像是鄰近高潮，貼著他的小腹不斷流淌著體液，那雙總被舉球員精細對待的手正抓住自己的陰莖胡亂地自瀆，想和佐久早一同射精。

最後宮侑繃緊身子射了自己滿滿一手，有些甚至噴濺在面前的床單上頭。他半張著嘴並粗重地喘息，整個腦袋向後倒下，他癱軟在他懷裡，頭髮隨著他的換氣摩娑於佐久早下頜的皮膚。他抬起手，將還沾著白濁的手指探進自己口腔內，磨牙似的輕咬著指節，便這麼沉沒在高潮過後的餘韻中。過了一會，宮侑才慢慢意識到佐久早也在剛才射進了保險套裡，並埋在他濕漉漉的髮梢。他才幫他吹好頭髮不久。他忍不住心想。佐久早緩緩滑出他身體。

「小臣。」宮侑翻身將佐久早壓在身下，趴於他胸前，伸出舌頭就在對方嘴邊輕舐，儼然一副索吻的模樣。佐久早也從善如流的同他接吻，舌尖於彼此唇齒之間的縫隙中纏綿悱惻，他咬了口他探來的舌，他則以門齒劃過對方上唇，禮尚往來。他們的眉紛紛蹙起，悶哼聲逐漸粗重又再急促起來，最終佐久早率先放開了宮侑。

「都是精液的味道，噁心死了。」佐久早嫌棄著，但在宮侑近乎洞悉自己的目光裡再次親他。唇中，嘴角，側頰，以及還帶著淚痕的眼尾，無一處落下。舌頭見縫插針地伸進宮侑嘴裡，這回那雙濕潤的眼眸盡是打趣的笑意。

「那你還親我？其實小臣很喜歡的吧，畢竟我的味道這麼好。」他無視了對方的白眼，笑得愈發張揚，「再做幾次吧，臣臣，還想要。」宮侑邊用微勃的下身磨蹭起佐久早。

你剛不是才喊累嗎。佐久早嘴上說道，手卻無比誠實地環住宮侑正欲扭動的腰間撫摩，再插進還濕軟的肉穴裡。剛才是剛才，現在是現在，而且我想說求饒一下比較爽啊。宮侑回答，邊伸手替兩人相抵在一起的莖柱手淫。兩具炙熱的肉體毫無間隙地緊貼著，他的汗水就此落在他身體，融合後滴在床單上。他們皆忽視了這會令人不悅的黏膩感，只忙著沉醉於彼此的吻裡。


End file.
